Takayuki Furuichi
"Furuichi" redirects here. For other uses, see Furuichi (disambiguation). (or Furu-chin as Satura nicknames himEpisode 47 08:32) is one of the main protagonists of the manga and Anime of Beelzebub. Appearance Furuichi has silver/white hair, something peculiar about his hair is the bang in the middle of his hair, this comically acts as his "Hot chick detector" and the hair stands on end when Furuichi spots a girl of interest. He is usually seen wearing the high school uniforms of the schools he attends to due to his non-delinquent attitude. He often retains a calm face but when Oga or other characters do something outrageous, he turns insane in a somewhat comical fashion. Personality Although Furuichi does retain a rational, passive and calm demeanor, he usually reacts in an insane (but often comical) fashion whenever a character does something outrageous. This usually comes as a surprise to the others around him. He also has an overly wild imagination when it comes to women, always fantisizing about them in a overly perverted manner which earned him his common nickname among the female characters "Creepichi". Despite his desire to hit it off with the ladies, he often fails to please them or get their attention because most of them, demon or human, are stronger than him and many moments of comic relief in the series arise when his advances on girls are foiled, particularly by Alaindelon. His attitude changes when women are involved in a situation. Out of sheer instinct, Furuichi acts "cool" in order to impress the woman involved. He is shown to gain some bravery from it, but this often gets him into bigger trouble than he already is in. He especially envies Oga for being the object of Kunieda's love and for living with Hilda under the same roof. He also has no power or fighting ability, and does his best to avoid conflict. Furuichi is the first one to try to think ''of how to avoid a problem, rather than trying to use force (which he lacks). Due to this as well as his close association with the delinquets despite not having a rough personality at all himself, many mistakenly consider him a "strategist" or "ring leader" for the delinquets. This happens in comical effect since Furuichi rarely does anything of the sort, and these accusations normally land him in trouble. The teachers at St. Ishiyama assumed he planned the entire fight against the Rokkisei and thus consider him for expulsion, and En believes him to be Oga's general with a full army at his command (thus prompting him to challenge Furuichi for his life). Plot Tōhōshinki Arc Furuichi is Oga's best friend, a first year student like him in Ishiyama High School. After finding out about Oga's baby, he joins him up in his search for a new parent. He is actually the most normal person in the anime/manga because he tries to add common sense to everything. However, Furuichi is rather perverted and often tries to commit perverted acts that ultimately end in him being beaten up. In his fights against the Tohoushinki, Furuichi always tries to dissuade Oga from fighting, since he doesn't want to have trouble himself, being connected to Oga as his best friend. He does that with Kanzaki with no result and yet Oga's actions result in him being kidnapped, together with Hilda, by Himekawa even though the BoB Brawler saves the two of them. He has instead some kind of attraction for "Queen" Kunieda. He wants instead Oga to meet the third Tohoushinki but to fulfill his Libido desire, even though he's annoyed by the feelings of her towards Oga. At last, Furuichi being quite scared by the Ishiyama's Strongest, he is worried of Oga's fight with Tojou. Anyway, he surrenders to Oga's resolution and watches his friend fighting. He's sleeping during Ishiyama's assault by Oga, Kanzaki and Himekawa, and he only rushes in because of Alaindelon, who woke him up and forced him to watch the final fight between his friend and the last Tohoushinki. After the fight, together with Oga and Lamia, he ends up stuck in the Demon World, where he frees Alaindelon's daughter, Angelica, who was kidnapped by some Criminal Demon Guild; he shows some kind of infatuation towards the demon girl. When he comes back, he's transferred together with Oga, the Tohoushinki and other Ishiyama Delinquents, in Saint Ishiyama High. Saint Ishiyama Academy Arc He is put in the same class as Oga, the Tohoushinki and their underlings and the MK5. Together with Oga, he meets Azusa and Kazuya, whom he starts a good relation, since he respects Furuichi as a great strategist. When the Rokki-Sei begin to move, Furuichi has some nostalgic meeting: he meets his and Oga's middle school friend, Hisaya Miki. He talks with him of the past times spent together, and as Furuichi asks for the Rokki-Sei, Miki reveals to be one of them. He assists at the fight between the Rokki-Sei and the Ishiyama on the school's rooftop, and he's later accused of taking part into it and expelled after meeting with Professor Kido with the other responsables of the fight. However he participates to the Volleyball match that could win Ishiyama's retreat of Expulsion. The day before the match he's with Oga and enters in Miki's dojo. Here he stares at the fight between Oga and Miki and we acknowledge of the three's past. Back in 3 years Ago, at Kata Middle High, Miki, Oga and Furuichi used to be best friend and to spend so much time together; anyway, after a group of delinquents beaten up by Oga before attacked Miki and when the Rampaging Ogre comes into the fight he claims he doesn't know Miki and after having punched his friend, he beats the delinquents, and after Miki's transfer in Nara, this one splits with the other two. Furuichi doesn't have a key role in the Volleyball match and neither in the final reunion with Kiriya, the delinquent who fought with Oga and Miki in Middle High. Prince En Arc Was seen with Oga, accompanying him to the amusement park. Akumano Academy Arc Abilities Furuichi is an average high school student as such he has little if not, no fighting abilites something he understands greatly. While is not very physical strong, he is very intelligent furuichi have also a sort of 6 sense that tell him something not good going to happen. With Miki saying, that Furuichi grades were good enough that he could easily enter St. Ishiyama High School if he wanted. He is very resourceful, able to quickly create plan on the fly, as shown when he went to the pool with Oga, he was able to create an escape plan and thenquickly used Beel's power to defeat some delinquents. He was able to control and coordinate Ishiyama High to find En. With the use of the demonic tissue from the Great Demon Lord Furuichi manages to make a temporary contract with Behemoth's 34 Pillar Division, he beat Oga with a single kick (although he himself admitted that Oga was off-guard), he also defeated Miki's "subordinates", Miki himself using Hecadoth, later he beats Himekawa and Kanzaki with Agiel's help. He would later beat Toujou by summoning Jabberwock. With the power of Behemoth, Furuichi fought on par with Oga while Oga was using super milk time. Relationships Tatsumi Oga They are partners since middle school. He is the only friend of Furuichi and as quoted by Oga, he is the only person whom he can count on. He is also one of the few people who seems to be able to handle Oga's crazy ways. Despite their multiple comical fights and their polar personalities, they get along very well with each other. An example of their closeness is that they seem to be able to have telepathic conversations with each other (however this is usually a gag used in comical situations). Hisaya Miki They were friends in middle school. Differently from Oga, Miki respects Furuichi though. Hildegarde He is very attracted to Hilda. Hilda though, always despises him and thinks he is Oga's slave, and rather than reject him, she completely ignores him, having no consideration of him as a person. She also seems to be disgusted by him, thinking of him as being creepy. In fact, during the Memory Loss arc where Hilda's memories were erased, she refers to him as "Creepichi" saying that it was just a natural instinct for her, much to Furuichi's dismay. However chapter 172 has shown that she does feel worried after finding out Furuichi could die due to the tissues. Lamia When first introduced to the young demon, Furuichi is described by Hilda as Beel's slave, when Lamia only thought he was a "servant". Anyway the two will start to build a relationship, during the time they spent together searching for En. When Furuichi won her a dog puppet, she was so happy but had a clear tsundere attitude towards the human; she is probably infatueted of Furuichi, though Furuichi doesn't want to be thought of as a pervert. Ironically, the two end up in many funny situation for which the poor Furuichi often appears as a pedophile, such as being stuck on her without wearing trousers. Alaindelon Alaindelon lives together with Furuichi's family. He clearly admires Furuichi, although Furuichi reacts in disgust, when Alaindelon tries to act affectionate with Furuichi. He is the object of Furuichi's hatred since he put strange thoughts about him in his relatives' minds and also makes Furuichi jealous of the harem forming around his best friend, Oga. Angelica As every cute girl, Furuichi likes Alaindelon's daughter, Angelica. He tries hard to defend and free her from her kidnappers. Having her father talked well of Furuichi, Angelica has a good opinion of Oga's friend, and therefore she's the only girl loved by Furuichi too doing so. Gallery ''Takayuki Furuichi/Gallery '' Quotes *"''Good navel exposure!" - Commenting on Aoi Kunieda's Red Tail outfit. *"That's our Hilda-san!" - Complimenting on Hilda's comeback. *"A tsundere?!" - Towards Lamia's apparent tsundere attitude. *"Ah... yeah, that's the stuff..." - While having a perverted fantasy of Hilda. *"This fight is my pride on the line. Being called a lolicon, pervert, Creep-ichi, Mob-ichi or whatever...And just laughing it off...Just how is that any different from being dead?" - Commenting on his feeling while fighting Oga. Trivia References Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Male Category:Ishiyama High